Statu quo
by Archimboldi
Summary: De cuando Sheldon Cooper comprendió que la evolución era algo más que sólo teoría.


_**Dame aire que me eleve**_

_** y llegue hasta las nubes.**_

* * *

Sintió a Sheldon removerse por décima vez en el asiento del copiloto, mientras ella observaba por el espejo lateral a su viejo barrio desaparecer del todo. Aún no era capaz de mirarlo directamente a los ojos. No después de la humillación en la que su madre se había encargado de sumirlos. Apretó el manubrio con toda la fuerza posible intentando traer toda la dignidad necesaria para expresar la disculpa correspondiente.

Recordó algunas de las irrespetuosas preguntas a las que fue sometido durante la comida, jamás olvidaría el momento en que de forma definitiva sintió que su madre jamás llegó a comprenderla, ni siquiera de grande. ¿No le había explicado acaso cómo funcionaban las cosas entre ellos como parejas? ¿Por qué insistía en sugerirle de forma directa terminar con el único hombre que se había fijado en ella lo suficiente como para querer compartir una conversación más de dos veces a la semana?

_.-Entonces, ya que Sheldon no ha asistido a ninguna de las reuniones que como familia tenemos, no vino al cumpleaños de tu padre y al parecer no organizó ninguna fiesta para el tuyo ¿debo asumir que esta relación no es algo serio?_

La pregunta era inconsistente, no tenía base, sin embargo, logró recibir nada más que un silencio por parte de Sheldon, quien se limitó a trazar de forma sistemática un patrón sobre la servilleta y observaba su comida como si estuviese en una sala de castigos.

Su madre tocó todos los temas que ella siempre intentaba evitar con Sheldon. Los evitaba no sólo por él, sino porque para ella no representaban mucho más en las actuales circunstancias. Si bien, esperaba llegar al punto de poder compartir todas sus proyecciones con Sheldon, su relación iba avanzando de manera excelente al paso en que iban, por ello creía innecesario traer algunos temas a la mesa.

La parte más vergonzosa fue aquella en que todas las charlas que tuviese con su madre, de carácter personal terminaron siendo deslumbradas: su miedo a quedarse sola, sus problemas de contacto físico con Sheldon, lo herida que estaba cuando no quiso mudarse con ella. Uno tras otro.

Definitivamente su madre no la vería por largos meses de vuelta.

.- Llegaremos en unos cuarenta minutos.-

La voz de Sheldon la hizo salir de su burbuja y mirándolo se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando por su celular.

.-No, no he obligado a nadie Leonard.- fijando sus ojos nuevamente en la autopista supuso que todo aquello tenía que ver con el regreso anticipado a sus hogares. Sin duda no se quedaría un minuto más en su antiguo hogar, menos si su padre no estaba. Hubiese tenido que lidiar con un novio desconcertado y una madre cada vez más imprudente.- Prometiste que Penny no se sentaría en mi lugar.- frunció el ceño intentando concentrarse en el manejo ¿Cómo se había enterado de que su amiga estaba en el sofá?

Luego de un par de gemidos y reclamos por parte de su copiloto, esperó unos segundos, que le explicara la situación. Parecía enojado, pero al contrario de lo que pensó, en donde expondría un discurso en contra de las malas prácticas de Penny, lo vio quedarse absorto observando hacía adelante.

.- ¿Ocurrió algo?- preguntó olvidándose de la vergüenza que pudiese significarle entablar una conversación.

.-No.

Esperó otro tipo de respuesta, pero nunca llegó. Quizás tendría que comenzar con la disculpa.

.-Siento que mi madre fuese tan grosera contigo Sheldon.- dijo en voz bajas mirando con intensidad la autopista. Quedaban unos pocos kilómetros para la intersección que la llevaría directo al edificio de su novio.- Todo es mi responsabilidad.

Por su vista periférica lo vio asentir. No pudo observar en detallo los gestos, porque se aproximaba a entrar.

.- Propongo que entres por la intersección que nos lleva a tu departamento. Acabo de enterarme de que mi hogar ha sido invadido por personas ruidosas que comparten la pasión por el futbol y las bebidas alcohólicas. Aún es temprano, quizás pueda esperar un poco a que Leonard corrija la situación.

Pasando de largo, asintió y aceleró para llegar pronto a su departamento. ¿Podría ser que Sheldon fuese indiferente a todo lo que acababa de ocurrir con su madre? ¿Acaso no le importaba? _¿Era eso bueno?_

.-Tu madre debe respetarte tanto como yo te respeto Amy.- lo escuchó decir con voz fuerte, ocasionando que saliera de su tren de pensamiento.- Considero que la confianza es un tema fundamental en todo tipo de relaciones, ya sean familiares o vinculantemente románticas. Esta noche ella pareció romper toda regla de decoro, sin contar, lo honesta y perturbadoramente íntimo de alguno de sus comentarios. Tu decepción era notable.

¿Sheldon Cooper acababa de hacer una clara lectura sobre las emociones que ella pudiese estar experimentando o que hubiese experimentado? Esto era sin duda un paso gigante en su experiment—

.-Aún así me siento libre de apelar a la clausula de nuestro acuerdo que suspende la visita a los padres del novio, o novia en este caso, en caso de alguna mala experiencia con las partes.

.-Pero aún no conoces a mi padre.- las palabras salieron abruptamente. Definitivamente, la Amy reflexiva y estratégica se había quedado en casa de su madre.

.- Amy, antes de aceptar venir a casa de tus padres tuve una extensiva reflexión sobre la innecesaria interacción a la que había accedido. Luego del desagradable encuentro con tu madre, mis conclusiones acerca del asunto se reafirman: como homo novus tengo la capacidad, al igual que tú, de cambiar los protocolos sociales con el fin de pulir las relaciones interpersonales y románticas. Velo de esta forma, no tendrás que lidiar con tu madre nunca más, porque como ya hemos discutido, nuestro prospecto es mantenernos en nuestra misma línea hasta que nuestros cuerpos queden inservibles, pero nuestras mentes sean adecuadas a la forma androide, con la que regiremos el mundo.

Al terminar de escucharlo sintió todo el peso de la realidad caer sobre ella. El viejo Sheldon jamás se iría, por lo menos, el viejo Sheldon que no estaba comprometido en trabajar para que lo de ellos funcionaria en varios planos. Detuvo el auto justo enfrente de su edificio y sin sacar el seguro, apagó el motor.

.- ¿Seguir nuestra misma línea?- le dijo, por primera vez mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Él pareció captar el tono amenazante, porque de inmediato bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con el cinturón de seguridad.

.-Creí que esa línea había tomado otras direcciones.- la dijo aún con un tono enojado.

.-Amy, somos seres mayormente evolucionados que los demás, podemos hacer que las cosas sean diferentes.

.-Aham.- desabrochándose el cinturón, se cruzó de brazos y esperó que la mirara a los ojos.-¿Estás seguro que esto tiene que ver solamente con lo sucedido con mi madre?

.-Por supuesto.- observó como el ojo izquierdo de Sheldon comenzaba a abrirse y cerrarse de manera repetida.

.- Sheldon, de verdad lo siento respecto a todo lo sucedido con mi madre, pero considero una cobardía que me estés mintiendo.

El silencio continuó y ella optó por ser directa. ¿Qué podría perder?

.- ¿Estás replanteándote todo el progreso que hemos tenido como pareja? ¿Acaso no estabas satisfecho con eso? Incluso dormimos juntos una vez, cuando decidiste pasar la noche en mi departamento, porque en el tuyo parecían haber termitas y-.- se detuvo y respiró hondo para no comenzar a subir el tono.- en fin… si todo esto te estaba molestando ¿Por qué no decírmelo?

Lo observó hundirse en el asiento, aún sin mirarla.

.-Lo sabía. Sabía que a pesar de que mi madre fuese impertinente e incluso grosera, tú estabas actuando extraño. Penny me lo advirtió…

.-¿Penny? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te advirtió?.- vio su mirada turbada

.-Dijo que te estabas asustando con todo el avance que estábamos logrando.- Se había metido en un callejón sin salida. Se suponía que esa conversación, la cual su amiga escuchó a escondida, la cual su novio tuvo con Leonard, que resumía lo aterrado que estaba por lo satisfactorio de su relación, era un secreto de estado.

.-No puedo creer…- lo vio cruzarse de brazos.- Leonard es mi mejor amigo….

.-Penny los escuchó conversar, pero sólo me dijo que tu habías estado pensando cosas que quizás… sus palabras fueron 'te lleven a terminar la relación'.

Esperó una respuesta o algún comentario mientras lo observaba con más temor que enojo. Observándolo desabrochar su cinturón y ponerse de lado para poder expresarse mejor.

.- Se que puedo hablar de cualquier cosa contigo Amy.- el temor iba ganándole cada vez más al enojo ¿Quizás Penny tenía razón?.- El último avance que tuvimos, ,en cuanto a nuestra relación física, me dejó profundamente perturbado.

Sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas, pero aún no desenredo sus brazos.

El recuerdo inundó su mente.

* * *

Era el día de su fecha y por decima vez le había rogado a Sheldon que aceptara ir por el fin de semana a casa de sus padres. Ya no encontraba ninguna excusa para seguir posponiendo el asunto. Él continuaba negándose, por lo que había desistido hacía cuarenta y cinco minutos. Aquella noche decidieron ver una película que tenía algo que ver con el fin del mundo, pero a la que no le prestaron mayor atención, ya que el foco de la cita era un avance, planeado con una semana de anticipación y por iniciativa del novio, sobre lograr efectuar una sesión de besos en algún lugar público.

Amy supuso que Sheldon preferiría hacerlo en su auto y sin que nadie estuviese mirando. Cómo lo habían hecho hace unos pocos días, pero debía aprovechar la oportunidad. Hacía meses desde que Sheldon le confesara que estaba considerando una relación intima con ella. Había logrado besarlo un par de veces sin mayor problema, siempre en la soledad de un estacionamiento o en el departamento de ella, nunca de él. Pero hoy, luego de que la frustración por no poder hacerlo ir a lo de sus padres ayudará a su libido , aumentado cada vez que lo veía con su camiseta de superman, lograron convencerla de presionarlo sólo un poco.

Sheldon había tomado su mano como era usual y varias veces le había comentado lo mala que parecía ser la película a medida que pasaban los minutos. ¿No era el escenario perfecto?

La sala estaba ocupada por no más de diez personas y , a pedido de ella, las ubicaciones fueron en una de las filas altas, sin nadie detrás de ellos. A pesar del reclamo de Sheldon por no poder llevar a cabo su ritual, accedió, ella supuso, para que no volviera a sacar algún otro tema incomodo en medio de la película.

Su primer movimiento, fue reclinarse contra Sheldon. Él pasaba su brazo por sobre sus hombros. Sabía que sólo duraría unos pocos minutos en esa posición, pero ya no se negaba, a pesar de poner los ojos en blancos cada vez que ella buscaba su hombro. El segundo movimiento era acariciar de manera suave su cuello, su nariz disfrutaba el aroma al perfume que Sheldon había comenzado a usar alrededor de seis meses atrás. Lo sintió quejarse mientras alejaba su cuello, ocasionando que bajara la mirada.

.-Amy, estoy tratando de ver la película.- le susurró brindándole una mirada no del todo enojada. Apenas lo escuchó, porque gracias a que obtuvo su atención, levantó su rostro y comenzó a besarlo de manera lenta. Era sólo ella y un Sheldon que suspiró con derrota mientras, para su felicidad, la atraía hacía él por sus hombros.

La besó por unos segundos y luego se alejó un pequeño espació para mirar alrededor.

.-La película es aburrida.- le susurró mientras lo atraía con una mano por atrás del cuello. Unos centímetros antes de que pudiera besarlo lo vio sonreír. Al parecer se encontraba de buen humor para dar un gran paso en la relación.

Si antes se creía enamorada de Sheldon, luego de que compartieran algo tan intimo como un beso, la evidencia era irrefutable. Recordaba sus dedos acariciando su brazo mientras intentaba prolongar el beso que ella iniciara. La lengua ya había sido incluida en las pasadas sesiones, por lo que no se sorprendió, cuando por iniciativa de su novio comenzaron a jugar. Sheldon lograba perder la tensión en sus acciones cuando se trataba de intercambiar saliva con ella. Parecía cada vez más a gusto.

Recordaba haber pasado más de diez minutos besándose en la oscuridad de la sala. Cuando ella bajó su boca hasta su cuello por unos segundos lo había sentido bajar sus dedos, los cuales estaba jugando con su cabello, hasta uno de sus pechos. En una primera ocasión sintió el cosquilleo leve del roce y respondió acariciándose su cuello de manera juguetona. Aún no le golpeaba el hecho de que su novio estuviera alcanzando segunda base…En público.

Para despertar del sueño fue necesario ese toque, ya que Sheldon despertó de su aturdimiento y alejándola bruscamente, mientras la tomaba por los hombros, no sin antes mirar hacía todos lados en busca de intrusos, le brindó una mirada molesta. A pesar de su ceño fruncido Amy distinguió el calor en sus mejillas y no pudo evitar sentir la propagación de sus necesidades más básicas aumentar en mil por sus frustradas venas.

.-Amy, esto no es correcto.

Recordó lo mudo que se quedó luego de esas pocas palabras. Lo vio enderezarse en su asiento e intentar enfocarse en la película nuevamente. ¿No se suponía que , si no era lo correcto, él debía disculparse con ella por haberle 'metido mano', como dijera su amiga Penny?. Estuvo tentada a corregirlo, pero no sería más que forzar las cosas que tan naturalmente se estaban dando aquella noche.

Era inolvidable haber sentido el sabor de Sheldon en su boca durante todo el trayecto a casa. Las ganas que tenía de besarlo nuevamente parecían estar sacando lo peor de ella, porque además de mirar cada cinco segundos a su estático e introspectivo novio ubicado en el asiento del copiloto, sentía esa sensación de excitación sexual que sólo se resolvía de una manera muy practica. Aquella manera a la que Sheldon jamás accedería.

Cuando estacionó a las afuera del edificio de Sheldon , aún aturdida por los eventos ocurridos, intentó probar nuevamente las aguas en cuanto a su petición de dirigirse a casa de sus padres.

.- ¿Entonces iremos el próximo fin de semana?- le comentó de manera tranquila mientras se deshacía de su cinturón y comenzaba a removerse para observarlo mejor.

Lo vio asentir mientras miraba hacia adelante. Sus manos estaban aferrándose a sus rodillas, tan fuerte, que los nudillos estaban blancos. Como venía sucediendo mucho ese último tiempo, el doctor Sheldon Cooper estaba suprimiendo sus urgencias más básicas, como por ejemplo: tocarla.

Recordaba haberse acercado hasta él y mientras acariciaba sus manos mirarlo con intensidad.

.-Sólo haces que quiera tocarte más.- lo escuchó susurrar cuando cerraba los ojos e intentaba apartarse de ella. Cuando lo sintió hacer ese ademán no dudó en retirarse de inmediato.

.-Lo siento.- dijo molesta y humillada mientras se enderezaba en su asiento y se disponía a ponerse nuevamente el cinturón de seguridad. ¿No era obvio que el desliz del cine no se volvería a repetir por lo menos dentro de tres años? La impaciencia jugaba con su frustrada mente en esos momentos. – Buenas noches, Sheldon. No te preocupes por la reunión con mis padres, no hará falta que vayas.

.- Eso es excelente.- lo escuchó contestar con alivio.- ¿Puedo quedarme en casa?

.-Haz lo que quieras.- ella terminó por sentenciar mientras echaba a andar el motor.- Eres un hombre grande que va donde quiere y toca a quien quiere.- había susurrado con voz cansada.

Mirando hacia adelante y esperando que en cualquier momento su novio se fuera, saltó del susto cuando lo sintió pasar su mano por su pelo, de forma incomoda.

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, para encontrar otro de vuelta.

.- Estoy tratando de ser un buen novio para ti. Hoy llegué a segunda base. ¿No es eso una gran paso?

* * *

.-No entiendo que tiene que ver aquello con todo esto.

.-Desde que llegué a segunda base he estado pensando lo inevitable que resulta tener que llegar a tercera base, Amy. Estoy familiarizado con los términos y realmente creo que estoy llegando a mi límite.

.- ¿Tu limite? ¿Cómo sabes cuál es tu límite si ni siquiera has experimentado jamás el hacer el amor con nadie?

.- ¡No es necesario hacer el amor con alguien para saber que el proceso no me gustará!

Entraban en su edificio. Terminó por estacionar el auto y sin pensarlo dos veces encendió la luz del interior del vehículo.

.- ¿No vamos a descender?

.-Por supuesto que no.- le dijo cruzándose de brazos.- Sheldon, esto es grave. Es un suceso que podría marcar nuestra relación para siempre. Es necesario que me dé a entender: yo quiero más que una relación platónica contigo. Adoro escucharte hablar, admiro tus capacidades intelectuales y, a veces, sociales. No me molestan muchas de tus manías, que al resto pudieses parecerles desagradable… A pesar de eso, no pretendo continuar en una relación en donde sólo yo sea la única enam-

Se detuvo en el momento justo en que veía a los ojos de Sheldon agrandarse ante la realización de las palabras que estaba a punto de decir.

Sin pensarlo mucho salió del auto y lo sintió salir junto con ella. Al poner seguro decidió que lo mejor fuera caminar rápidamente hacía el ascensor. De seguro Sheldon comprendería que era hora de irse a casa. Cuando subía lo vio correr antes de que la puerta se cerrara y entrar por poco.

.-¡Amy!.- lo vio mirarla con el ceño fruncido. Sin tomarlo demasiado en cuenta estaba a punto de apretar el botón del primer piso para que el saliera.

.-¿Qué haces? Ese no es nuestro piso.

Rodo los ojos y lo encaró.- ¿De verdad crees que tengo ánimos de seguir hablando con el novio que acaba de decirme que no quiere tener una relación intima conmigo?

.- ¿Cuándo he dicho eso? Mis palabras fueron…

.-Que estabas llegando a tu límite. Que el proceso no te gustará… ¿Algo más?

Lo vio acercarse con rostro enojado y apretar el piso de su departamento.

.-Estoy tratando de mejorar, Amy. – lo escuchó susurrar mientras la miraba de brazos cruzados esperando llegar.

.-No creo que sea necesario aclararte que, en estas circunstancias, 'tratar' algo significa querer hacerlo. Tú pareces no querer tocarme—

.- ¿De verdad?- Lo observó acercarse hasta quedar a sólo unos centímetros de distancia de ella. Su mano derecha subió hasta su mejilla y para su total perplejidad con el pulgar comenzó a acariciarla mientras sus ojos escaneaban su boca.

.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le dijo con voz ronca a la vez que sentía la mano comenzando a bajar por su cuello.

.-Demostrándote que estoy trabajando en esto.- sus ojos estaban oscuros y con fuerza continuó bajando hasta llegar al inicio de sus senos. Lo sintió dudar y al verlo se dio cuenta de que sus ojos continuaban mirando sin disimular su boca.

.-Quieres besarme.- comentó más como para sí misma, pero al momento en que esperaba que Sheldon cesara con su incursión, puro sentir su mano bajando directo hasta llegar a cubrir todo su pecho derecho.

.-Entre otras cosas.- lo escuchó murmurar mientras lo sentía inclinarse un poco hacía ella y—

.-Permiso.- una voz masculina ocasionó que Sheldon saliera de su trance y poniendo completamente rojo se disponía a apartar su manos de ella, pero sin pensarlo demasiado tomó sus dedos y los mantuvo aprisionados. El hombre no pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, porque tan rápido como llegaron a su piso y ambos descendieron, desapareció sin prestarles mayor atención hacía el primer piso.

Aunque Amy pensó que luego de que se cerraran las puertas del ascensor, Sheldon saltaría como un desesperado sobre ella, tuvo que conformarse con su novio mirando a todos lados , evitando su mirada y con sus manos estrictamente guardadas en sus bolsillos.

Ella casi le confesaba de manera directa el estar enamorada de él. Sabía que Sheldon se percató de sus intenciones, su rostro de sorpresa… Pero insistía en acompañarla. Su mente estaba profundamente cansada.

.-¿Amy?

Se percató que se había quedado de pie buscando las llaves en su cartera, pero sin encontrarlas, perdida en sus pensamientos. De inmediato las sacó y cuando logró abrir sintió una de las manos de Sheldon sostener la puerta, como si pensara que ella no le permitiría entrar.

.-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó dándose vuelta para encontrarlo a un paso de su rostro.-

Su rostro estaba rojo y miraba con angustia su propia mano que sostenía que empujaba la puerta.-No voy a dejarte afuera, Sheldon. –Lo observó abrir y cerrar su ojo derecho: claramente un ataque de pánico estaba en camino.

* * *

**Bueno…Necesitaba escribir para sacarme algunas ideas de la cabeza y ordenar otras. Queridos lectores, sus críticas son siempre bienvenidas, aunque el capricho de mi escritura puede no tener un fin. Espero que disfrutaran. Luego subiré la otra parte, Sheldon Cooper no puede dejarnos así. **


End file.
